dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Face (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga:"Z/Super Saga" |Race=Advanced Eternal Dragon |Gender=Male |Date of birth = 78 Million Before Age |Date of death = Age 950 (reanimated) Age 950 (faded from history; history restored) |Address= Tokitoki City |Allegiance= Time Patrol |FamConnect= Dark Shenron (fission) Supreme Guardian of Time (Co-creator) Supreme Kai of Time (Co-creator) Dial (Co-creation/"Son") Pend (Co-Creation/"Son") Paradox Cell-X (Co-creation) }} Face is the Advanced Eternal Dragon of Time. Unlike other Dragons, he isn't stored in Dragon Balls. Instead he is lives in a cave on Toki Toki City and is summoned as a Hologram by the Dragon Altar of the Plaza of Time, which shows seven lights showing stars. After wishes his holographic avatar fades away, and he falls asleep until his next summoning. However after he was attacked by Chilled, he no longer sleeps in his cave, and the altar as since been destroyed making possible for him to grant an infinite supply of wishes. Overview Its unknown if Supreme Kai of Time created him as she jokely states that she did. He was created to help bring warriors to the city that are beyond the power of the Supreme Kai of Time. He is summoned by simply saying "Dragon of Time, Grant my Wishes". He is capable of creating 3 wishes. Personality Unlike other Eternal Dragons. Face is extremely patient, and polite to other beings. He shows great compassion to Dial, and Pend, and considers them to be his sons. Appearance Face's appearances resemble a humanoid version of Nouva Shenron, and often has folded arm stance when summoned. Initially Face resemble Shenron in appearance, but thanks to the Supreme Guardian of Time, he was able evolve into his modern humanoid appearance. Capabilities Face's power far exceeds that of Porunga, and Shenron. He has the ability to locate Super Shenron in any point in time to for the more powerful wishes and can translate them for so that he fulfil wishes that can create warriors, and bring drawn pictures to life as long as their are details on them. He is also able to transport an individual to another era or alternate timeline. However after granting all 3 wishes, a person must wait 14 days to summon him again. Wishes Granting *Make Supreme Guardian of Time, Demigra's permanent subordinate: Demigra *Change Supreme Guardian of Time into male form: Demigra *Change Supreme Guardian of Time's physical appearance: Demigra *Make Chronoa forget Supreme Guardian of Time: Demigra *Have everyone her name Universally, and historical changed to Naraku: Demigra *Reveal to him the strongest malevolent heart beings in Age 1000 (Miira, and Towa): Mirage of Demigra *Bring Miira, and Towa to Age 850: Mirage of Demigra *Give Miira, and Towa the ability travel between Ages 761, and 774: Mirage of Demigra *Make the drawn image of Dial come to life: By Future Trunks (first time). Towa (second time). Dial (third and final time) *Make him as strong as Future Trunks: By Future Trunks (unseen; first time). Dial (second time) *Give him the same abilities as future Trunks: By future Trunks (unseen; first time). Dial (second time) *Bring Goku from Age 778 to Age 750: By Supreme Kai of Time (unseen) *Send Goku back to 778: By Supreme Kai of Time (Unseen) *Third wish is unknown *Recreate Miira's body to his base form: By Towa *Send Bardock to 238 Before Age instead of being killed in Frieza's attack: By Towa *Bring Pend to life: By Supreme Kai of Time (Intervene when they tried to revive Demigra. *Eliminate the strain caused by the permanent Future Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan Rosé form: Vevegeta *Make the fusion of Vevegeta permanent: Vevegeta *Have his Paradox version be released if his younger self from the Original Main Timeline is killed: Cell-X *Have the events he caused immutable even if his younger self from the Original Main Timeline is killed and prevent everyone that he fought and encounter from forgetting his existence: Cell-X *Have his spirit moved to the Timespace Rift if his younger self from the Original Main Timeline is killed. Cell-X. *Revive the victims of Paradox Cell-X and Cell-X except Cell's Future Buu, Babidi, and Dabura: Chronoa *Revive all fallen Z-Fighters from Future Trunks' timeline including Goku: Chronoa *Make all the recently revived Z-Fighters' base forms from Future Trunks' Timeline equal to Present Vegeta's power in his Completed Super Saiyan Blue form: Chronoa *Prevent any Goku from getting a Heart Virus ever again: Chronoa. *Separate Goku Black and Future Zamasu from Fused EX Zamasu: Chronoa *Separate Vevegeta: Chronoa *Bring Goku Black's, Vegeta Black's, Vegito Black's, Future Zamasu's soul to Conton City: Chronoa *Revive the four: Chronoa *Have Vegito Black back under Vegeta Black's control: Vegeta Black *Have Vevegeta a permanent fusion whenever he decides to fuse again with Vegito Black: Vegeta Black *Give Vegito Black access to the Red-Eyed and the potential to access Limit Removal forms: Chronoa. *Make Goku Black a permanent God of Destruction even in death: Chronoa. *Make Future Zamasu a permanent Supreme Kai even in Death: Chronoa. *Give V the powers that are granted by Vegeta Black's Super Saiyan Rosé Powered-Up, Upgraded Super Saiyan Rosé, & Super Saiyan Rosé Pompadour forms and Vegito Black's Future Super Saiyan Red-Eyed form: Chronoa *Reverse all the deaths and damages caused by the war with Demon Realm. Chronoa. *Wish Face's ability to grant wishes away. Grandpara Techniques *Eternal Youth - As an Eternal Dragon; Face can live forever. *Wish Granting - As an Eternal Dragon; Face had the ability to grant wishes, but due to Grandpara's wish - he can no longer grant wishes. *Flight - The ability to fly with/without ki. *Ki Blast - The Most basic form of Ki. *Rewind - As the former Eternal Dragon of Time; Face still has the ability to affect time and is able to use his rewind ability to reverse damages to certain areas and even revive being killed by Grandpara's attacks. Unlike Whis; Face's Rewind ability is localised and is considered weaker. Forms and Transformations Dragon form Original Face's resemble much of Shenron prior to his cave and Toki Toki City being destroyed. Humanoid Form After Toki Toki City was destroyed; Face's appearance altered and resemble mostly Nuova Shenron in appearance. He towers over Conton City and is able to assist in a fight if need be. Shrunken Form After he lost the ability to grant wishes; Chronoa uses her powers to shrink him to the size of Vegeta. In this form; he retain the appearance of his Humanoid form, however, he now assists in fights. Trivia *Unlike Dark Shenron; Face is subjected to alteration to the Time as noted when Naraku faded from existence Face disappeared but Dark Shenron didn't. This is because Dark Shenron exist in and out of time due to as of yet; unknown reasons. Category:Eternal Dragons Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:New Characters Category:Dragon Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly